In the Netherworld!
by Lesoni-Chan
Summary: MAJOR REVAMP IN PROGRESS...WHEN THIS COMES BACK, YOU WILL SEE A VERY DIFFERENT VERSION OF THIS FANFIC...Well, actually, not that different. Just switching heroines, then making the storyline better...Yeah, things like that!
1. Chapter 1

Lesoni : Konnichiwa, minna san! This is Lesoni on the line and I bring you…In the Netherworld! Okay, I know that I revamped this sotry quite a few times already, but I'm not satisfied with Kaori. So I'm changing back to…-drum roll- YUKI! Welcome back, girl!

Yuki : Thanks for bringing me back, Lesoni! I really hated staying in your character closet, unused!

Lesoni : Glad to have you back anyway, Yuki! Now, get into action!

Yuki : Yes maa'm!

Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea, Nippon-Ichi does. If I did, I'd be rolling in money about now.

Yuki Agasaki slammed open the front door of her house, shouting a loud "I'm home!" to apparently no one that was visible. Why, you ask? Both her parents were out at work, but not earning money for HER. They were only earning money for themselves. They didn't really care much about her, though she was their daughter. As a result, Yuki had to cope with having a job as a waitress at a cosplay cafe' for her own school fees and such. She sighed, disappointed and put down her bag. "I wish they'd be more…_parent-like_ to me…But they're barely home to do that, anyway…" She though, slipping off her chocolate-brown mary-janes and walked upstairs to her room, combing through her lavender purple hair with her fingers. 

Just when Yuki planted her foot on the first step, her ears began ringing and her head throbbed uncontrollably. She fell to her knees and kneeled, clutching her head. "Ouch…Where did this killer headache come from…?" She let out a squeak and her head fell to meet the ground. This was too much for Yuki. "What's happening?" Before she knew it, Yuki had blacked out. All she saw before she fainted was a bright light enveloping her.

"Ugh…" Yuki woke up to find herself lying down in a dark, cramped place. "Oh crud, am I dead? Oh wait, I'm not, since I can still feel this really hard stone wall." She thought to herself. She lifted her head, finding it to be feeling perfectly fine and knocked it against a hard "ceiling". She managed to lift her hand and rub it on the painful spot and pushed on the "ceiling". It moved aside and Yuki sat up to greet sweet, sweet fresh air. She winced at suddenly seeing unusually bright light coming from several candles placed around her in a circle. "Damn, Am I a sacrifice or what?" Yuki thought to herself. She noticed a girl about her age, 15 in a decrepit chair fast asleep. She had scarlet hair tied up in two spiked pigtails, and had small black wings with a matching forked tail. Yuki stared at the wings and tail of said girl. "God(or Satan)..am I in Hell or something?" The girl stirred and her crimson eyes fluttered open. "Oh, sorry. I must've nodded off. The name's Etna, you must be Yuki, the girl Laharl summoned." Seeing Yuki's blank expression, she helped her up and dragged her through the door, heading to an impossibly large wooden door. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "Oh, you'll see, Yuki."


	2. Chapter 2

Lesoni : Konnichiwa, minna san! I'm back again with a new remixed chapter of In the Netherworld! Okay, I'll stop with the weird intro and let's get started!

Etna : Please note that Lesoni doesn't own Disgaea, if she did, Laharl wouldn't be so weird around Flonne!

Lesoni – That's right! I'm against Flonne x Laharl, I'm more inclined to Etna x Laharl, cus' it's SO much more fitting, doncha' think?

Etna stopped dragging Yuki and dropped her in a physics-defying room (that means huge) that had an oversized throne at one end. A huge shadow appeared on the wall behind the throne and a loud "MWA-HAHAHAHAHA…" echoed through the hall. Yuki and Etna raised their eyebrows. A sigh was heard followed by a shuffling noise and a small figure with blue hair and an oversized ahoge appeared. "Damn, that made all the other candidates flee in terror. You pass stage one!" Yuki did a "WTF?" face and glared at Etna. "What's happening, Etna?" Etna twiddled her thumbs and whistled a random tune, pretending that she didn't hear. Yuki twitched angrily. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" She shouted. Laharl also twitched angrily. "You don't know me? I…AM SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE NETHERWORLD…LAHARL! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA…" Yuki just raised her eyebrow again. "You know, Laharl. A simple "I'm Laharl, overlord of the Netherworld." Would do, you know?" Laharl twitched yet again. Insolent girl, how dare she question how I introduce myself! But then again, he would need a feisty girl like her if he didn't want another useless sweeper, after all. "Well, then. Let's see if you can fight!"

Laharl snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were in an arena. "Fighting…? I guess I'll be able to take on whoever you send out. Can I have a weapon? Or do I fight with my bare hands?" Yuki gestured towards a rack of scary-looking weapons and then to her gloved hands. Laharl thought for awhile before replying. "Fine, have one" Yuki grinned and walked over to the weapons rack. She grabbed a pair of silver daggers and spun them. "I'm ready, but it would be nice if there were guns there too." Laharl twitched at Yuki's confidence, and again snapped his fingers, but towards Etna.

The said female demon sighed, looking exasperated and slammed her fist on a huge red button. Several doors opened and a horde of Ninjas, Kunoichis, Mages and Skulls dashed in. Yuki smirked and dispatched whoever was around her while sidestepping thunderbolts and small meteors. She hopped backwards towards the weapon rack again and picked up a few other daggers. She shot a smirk at the remaining magic-users and tossed the daggers at them, each squealing girlishly and dropping dead after they got hit right in their vitals by the projectiles. When the battleground was empty, Yuki tossed her hair and smirked at Laharl. "Hah! Too easy, I used to get into fights like these all the time at home! What's next?" Laharl fumed, you could practically see steam spouting out of his ears! "Fine. You'll fight ME next! But I'll only be fighting at 30 percent, so you won't be Overlord when you beat me, girl!" Yuki just sighed and spun her daggers again. "Well, come on then!" Etna sensed how she could humiliate Laharl AND help Yuki not get killed at the same time and called for a break. "Wait, I need to talk to Yuki! 

So hold your horses, ahoge-lord!" Laharl twitched at this embarrassing nickname and nodded in exasperation. Etna flew down on her wings and landed right in front of Yuki. "Hey, Yuki. You want to know little Harlie's weakness?" Yuki smirked and nodded. "Well, it's his _hormones_, you see what I mean, right? You're pretty much flat, like me. So try to use other methods." Yuki held back a snicker and nodded. "Yup, I know what I should do, Thanks Etna." Etna smirked and nodded. "Anytime, girl! I need more blackmail material anyway!" She flew back up and landed next to the chair Laharl was sitting on.

Laharl, upon seeing that Etna was finished, flew down himself with his scarf changing into wings and landed a few meters away from Yuki. "Don't hold back, girl! Even at 30 percent, I'm still pretty strong!" Yuki smirked and dug one of her feet into the ground. "Whatever, I won't, _Harlie_." Laharl fumed yet again at this other embarrassing nickname and dashed for Yuki, his Cosmic Blade up. Yuki smirked and just as Har- I mean, Laharl swung his sword, she ducked and tugged at his scarf slightly just enough so she could reach his neck. She grinned and laid a soft kiss on it and deliberately brushed her hip on his crotch before ducking again and sliding under his arm back to the open battlefield. Laharl, upon registering what had happened blushed till his face grew as red as his already impossibly red scarf and dropped his sword while he proceeded to slam his palm on his forehead and started to chant something incoherent to himself as a calming technique.

Yuki's bangs covered her eyes as they flashed dramatically and she slid behind Laharl and held one of her daggers right in front of his neck, about a millimeter away from slicing his head off. "Admit it, I won. If you don't want to…" She moved the dagger very slightly closer, until it touched Laharl's skin but not using enough force to actually cut it. He gulped and tugged on one of Yuki's long sleeves with his only free hand as a sign of surrender. "Good, but how can I trust you?" Laharl's eyes widened as the dagger's blade cut his skin ever so slightly and he almost squeaked, resembling a scared rabbit. "Okay, okay! You win, girl!" Yuki frowned slightly and she cut very slightly deeper. A trickle of blood ran over the blade's edge. "Say it. My real name, moron." Laharl finally gave in to his fear of death. "Okay, you win, _Yuki_!" She smiled and lifted the dagger away from his neck. "Good. Now what's next, Laharl?" Said "supreme overlord" dropped to his knees and fainted. "Oh, Etna! Looks like little Harlie's fainted, what now?" Etna was heard to laugh evilly and smiled. "Well, we have to get him back to his room first to recover, so can you drag him there?" Yuki nodded and Etna grinned, flying down to the battlefield again. "Well, then. Follow me!" Yuki grinned happily and dragged Laharl off behind her, following Etna.

Lesoni : Phew, that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written, don't worry Flonne-Fans, she' getting introduced next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Lesoni – WELCOME BACK PEOPLES! This is now the 3rd episode of In the Netherworld! Laharl, your'e up!

Everyone – Huh?

Laharl - -walks in with a red sign with some words painted on it- Now...APPLAUSE! -holds up the sign with a slightly bloody looking APPLAUSE written on it-

Some random onlooker – Why should we?

Laharl - -flips the sign over to reveal a bloody OR DIE! On the other side- Now you know why?

Everyone – Eep! -applauses-

Lesoni - -pats Laharl's head- Good. Now go to your stash of weapons now!

Laharl – YAYS! - runs away to some other room-

Disclaimer – Me doesn't own Disgaea. Cus' Gordon's lame. And I don't particulary like lame peoples -.-

The Next Day, Kaori was on one of her constant sugar rushes and was dragging Laharl around with said Overlord flapping around like a flag behind Kaori...and did I mention shouting a library of cuss words? Now that Kaori was a demon, she somehow got superhuman strength...and with her trusty Omega Chainsaw, she could almost(ALMOST) rip apart Baal with her chainsaw. Now that's a scary thought, right? Now back to the topic, Kaori and Laharl..well actually it was just Kaori dragging Laharl behind her were dashing all around the castle...also kncoking down various demon as they passed by them. Then they came to the Great Spiral Stairs that Laharl built just for the heck of it, or according to said Overlord, "For the castle to look more cool"...which was obviously a lame reason! Kaori noticed the stairs then a huge toothy grin slowly spread across her face and a look of insanity appeared in her blood-red eyes. Laharl translated this to mean "Let's run down the stairs then climb up again with Laharl hitting the stairs every millisecond!" so her screamed like a little girl and tried his hardest to pry away from Kaori's grip, even an Overlord like him could never survive a torture ride down the spiral stairs of doom! But, he failed miserably. Kaori bolted down the stairs with Laharl hitting the stairs every second. Now, Flonne was chasing after them and waving around what seemed to be a paper fan reinforced with hard wood. Her Prism Ranger DVD AND card set had supposedly been pulverized by Kaori and Laharl. The trioewere runnign down the stairs until something cathostrophic occured. Kaori tripped on some unknown rock then smashed back first on the ground, she lost her grip on Laharl as she fell and seeing as Laharl couldn't defy gravity, fell down with her. Now as they fell, Laharl somehow did a backflip then flipepd like a pancake tehn did a dazzling quindiple somesault in 1 seond then landed right on top of Kaori...Okay, now the Apocalypse has REALLY descended upon us. Laharl's lips landed right on top of Kaori's.(My goodness! Thy Apocalypse hath descended on thy Netherworld! -kills Vulcanus- Aw, shaddup) They stayed like that for a few seonds until Laharl bolted off of Kaori then sat cross-legged a short distance away with his back facing Kaori's. Kaori soon followed and then they acted like mirror images. Flonen was too shocked to move a muscle and her fan of DOOM had fallen down. Waaaaaay down. Far to the floor below the almighty stairs of DOOM. Kaori walked back up the stairs with her bangs covering her face and Lahahrl did the same. They walked back to the Throne Room, where both of their rooms were located. Flonne just stood there, frozen. Mid-Boss, for some unknown reason, passed by then threw Flonne out of the nearby floating window for yet another unknown reason.


End file.
